The Hybrid's Sweetheart
by JessVanC
Summary: Caroline Forbes já não é uma menina com a incerteza do não, mas uma mulher com a esperança do sim. Estará agora preparada para lutar e superar os obstáculos que até então a haviam separado do imponente Klaus? Surpresas inesperadas serão motivo para mais complicações? The Hybrids Sweetheart ditará as respostas.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_As pessoas falam que essa é a melhor fase da minha vida. Será que pensariam o mesmo se soubessem o que sou na realidade? Para todos sou Caroline Forbes, a cheerleader que disse adeus aos seus últimos anos de ensino, se graduou, e está pronta para virar adulta, enfrentar a faculdade, e todas as responsabilidades incluídas. Mas e se conhecessem o meu outro lado? Se soubessem que a minha vida já tinha levado uma reviravolta no dia em que em deixei de ser humana e me transformei em vampira? Será que continuariam achando que essa é a melhor fase da minha vida, que a faculdade e a maioridade são pontos importantes para a minha existência? Acredito que não. Como acreditar em algo que nem eu própria acredito? A vida não é o que sonhei, o sentimento que esperava sentir não existe, os planos mudaram. Ainda que um pouco receosa por essa minha nova entidade, não tenho dúvidas de que sou uma pessoa melhor. Controverso? Talvez, mas não posso negar que me adaptei rapidamente a essa realidade vampírica, e que soube tirar partido das suas melhores características. _

_Quando sabemos que a nossa existência é eterna, mudamos a percepção que tínhamos sobre o mundo. Já não há pressa, as prioridades se alteram num piscar de olhos. E foi isso que aconteceu comigo. Confesso ter resistido à ideia de que acabaria por seguir um rumo diferente do que havia planeado outrora, mas com o tempo fui ajustando o conceito que tinha sobre o futuro. Tudo fica mais fácil quando admitimos ter mudado, só espero que no meu caso não tenha sido tarde demais. _

_A minha vida mudou de verdade quando __**ele**__ apareceu na mesma. Demorei para aceitar os sentimentos que fluíram através da nossa convivência, e espero que isso não me custe o homem pelo qual me apaixonei, Klaus. _

_Niklaus Mikaelson é um dos vampiros originais. Até mais que isso, é o híbrido mais temido desse mundo sobrenatural. Reúne todas as qualidades que deixam o resto dos comuns mortais, e imortais também, tremendo de medo. Foi nessa condição que nos conhecemos, estávamos em equipes contrárias, declarados inimigos mortais. Talvez isso tenha tornado as coisas complicadas, deveria ser impossível gostar de alguém que fez tanto mal às pessoas que amo. Ainda assim, contrariando o certo e o errado, admito ter entregue finalmente os pontos a essa arrebatadora paixão que me consome a cada segundo, e mesmo sabendo que terei de enfrentar vários obstáculos, quero e irei lutar por esse sentimento._

_As últimas palavras ditas por ele, antes de partir para New Orleans, ainda estão vivas na minha memória. Falou que esperaria por mim, demorasse eu o tempo que demorasse. E é por isso que estou colocando de lado todos os temores que ainda assolam a minha alma, e partirei em busca do que me faz verdadeiramente feliz. _

_Apenas continue esperando por mim, meu amor. _

_Prometo não mais demorar._

_**Caroline Forbes, the hybrid's sweetheart.**_


	2. Capítulo 1 – Ponto final

Observo o diário à minha frente, esboçando um sorriso sincero.

Não posso dizer que sou uma Elena Gilbert, ou um Stefan Salvatore, mas começo a compreender a necessidade que ambos têm de passar para papel, os sentimentos que vão surgindo com o decorrer dessa nossa vida tão agitada. Deixar as coisas por escrito acaba por torná-las mais reais, como se fosse um contrato assinado por nós próprios, ao qual não podemos fugir.

Deslizo a mão pela página escrita por mim há instantes atrás, e prendo o olhar nas últimas duas frases…

_Apenas continue esperando por mim, meu amor. _

_Prometo não mais demorar._

Sinto um aperto no peito, e o meu coração, mesmo sem bater, me incentiva a seguir em frente, e só parar quando alcançar New Orleans.

Suspiro fundo e abano a cabeça. Tenho que ser racional, pelo menos uma última vez antes de partir. Sei que preciso me despedir e dar algumas explicações. Não quero deixar nada por dizer, e assim evitar mal entendidos no futuro.

Escuto o barulho de um carro, estacionando em frente de casa. Sei que é a minha mãe e, sem perder mais tempo, resolvo começar a conversa por ela.

- Caroline? – oiço chamar – Filha está tudo bem? Você parece nervosa – me olha apreensiva.

Tento dar um sorriso sem sucesso, e acho que pelo olhar preocupado da minha mãe, acabei fazendo uma careta. Ela tem razão, estou nervosa, e toda a minha postura me denuncia.

- Não é nada grave – digo por fim, não querendo assustá-la – Vamos sentar? – pergunto, já puxando a minha mãe em direção ao sofá mais próximo.

A xerife Forbes fica me analisando atentamente, parece não acreditar na minha resposta. Quero abraça-la pelo simples facto de se preocupar, mas acabo me retraindo. Preciso me apressar, sei que vou explodir se continuar guardando tudo para mim mesma.

- Estou apaixonada – solto sem pensar.

- Tyler voltou? É isso? – a sua expressão muda num ápice, a tranquilidade aparece em seu rosto.

- Escute, eu sei que é meio complicado de entender mas… - começo a explicar hesitante – Eu amo o Tyler, mas não estou apaixonada por ele. E respondendo à sua pergunta, ele ainda não voltou, pelo menos que eu saiba. - encolho os ombros, mostrando o meu desinteresse sobre esse assunto.

- Você disse que está apaixonada, e não é pelo Tyler? – assenti sem falar – Eu não entendo – continuou aparentemente confusa – Ainda há poucos dias você andava triste porque o Tyler estava fora da cidade, e agora diz que está apaixonada por outro?

Encarei a mulher à minha frente, com todas aquelas dúvidas, com todo aquela pose maternal. Se isso já estava sendo complicado com ela, imagino como será quando chegar a vez de explicar aos meus amigos. Ainda assim, prossigo firme na minha decisão.

- Mãe eu sei que isso é tudo muito confuso, mas preciso que a senhora me entenda –fez sinal para que eu continuasse a falar – Eu estava revoltada por não ter opção de escolha, por ter que ficar longe do Tyler por vontade de outra pessoa que não eu. Acontece que agora… - busquei na minha mente as palavras ditas por Klaus, no dia da minha graduação – Agora Tyler está livre para voltar a Mystic Falls.

- E isso não é bom? Não é o que você queria? – fui interrompida por poucos segundos.

- No começo achei que sim. Acreditei ser o melhor presente que poderia receber – respondi sincera – Mas bastaram alguns minutos de reflexão, para descobrir que isso não mudava nada. A minha vida e a de Tyler seguiram rumos diferentes, e aquilo que eu sentia por ele, a paixão, desapareceu. É verdade que lutei contra isso, me agarrei às lembranças do que haviamos vivido, mas agora não consigo mais.

- Isso vem de encontro ao que você começou por me dizer? Que se apaixonou por outro? – questionou com pertinência.

- Sim e não. – faltava pouco para falar de Klaus, mas ainda precisava concluir o que tinha a dizer sobre a minha relação com Tyler. – Como eu disse anteriormente, a vontade que eu possuia, em ter Tyler de volta, tinha a ver com possibilidades, escolhas. Isso foi me tirado, eu não gostei, e me rebelei contra. Só agora me dei conta disso, e por isso parei de lutar contra os meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Descobri que não vale a pena fingir algo, isso não vai mudar a realidade.

- Certo – a minha mãe pareceu entender, ou pelo menos estava tentando seguir a minha linha de raciocínio – E onde é que a sua nova paixão entra no meio disso tudo?

A hora tinha chegado. Senti um formigueiro no estômago, mas sabia ter a coragem necessária para desabafar.

- O homem pelo qual me apaixonei é o Klaus. – declarei com firmeza – Calma! – pedi, já prevendo o ataque verbal que iria sofrer em seguida – Eu sei o que disse, não fiquei louca, e não estou sendo obrigada a dizê-lo – alertei, tendo em conta que a compulsão era a principal desculpa usada pelos moradores dessa cidade.

- O quê? – um grito vindo da porta parou a conversa, e o rosto de uma Elena chocada apareceu no meu campo de visão.

- Elena – fechei os olhos, lamentando que ela tivesse escutado a minha confissão daquela maneira.

- Dessa vez você se excedeu barbie – uma voz irônica se fez presente.

Como se as coisas não estivessem más o suficiente, vejo que atrás de uma Elena ainda sem reação, estavam os meus amigos mais próximos, e o idiota do Damon, que não perdeu a oportunidade para me provocar.

- Eu posso explicar – iniciei o meu discurso, sem tanta certeza quanto parecia ter.

- E há explicação para uma coisa dessas? – acusou Bonnie, mais irritada do que qualquer pessoa à minha frente.

- Para Bonnie – pedi me levantando do sofá, permanecendo no mesmo lugar em pé – Você sabe que não escolhemos quem amar, é um sentimento que acontece naturalmente, sem se importar com os mil e um motivos que todos têm contra essa relação.

- Relação? Mas já existe relação? – Elena pareceu recuperar a fala, e a sua face parecia tão transtornada quanto à da morena de olhos verdes.

- Não. – disse amargamente - Pelo menos não ainda – retifiquei, querendo deixar a situação bem clara.

- Isso significa exatamente o quê Caroline? – Stefan se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Significa que eu pretendo lutar por esse sentimento. Significa que estou cansada de fingir ser uma pessoa que não sou. Significa que não posso mais ficar presa nessa cidade e deixar escapar pelos dedos a pessoa que, mesmo não tendo as melhores qualidades do mundo, roubou o meu coração. – falei honestamente, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E nós Care? - inquiriu Matt, num misto de surpresa e ternura.

- Vocês serão sempre os meus melhores amigos, a minha família – encaro a minha mãe, pedindo silenciosamente pelo seu apoio, e recebendo um abraço carinhoso como resposta.

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz meu amor – sussurrou ao meu ouvido enquanto choramingava.

- Obrigada mãe – agradeci aliviada, dando um ligeiro sorriso, e voltando a minha atenção para os meus amigos – Gente? – sabia não estar sendo fácil, para nenhum deles, mas a diferença de postura entre as cinco figuras à minha frente, era notável.

- Só posso dizer que estarei sempre aqui Care, não importa as escolhas que você faça – Matt quebrou o silêncio, chegando perto de mim, e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Tome cuidado, aconteça o que acontecer, certo ou errado, você terá que aprender por você mesma. Mas não esqueça que existem pessoas que te amam, e que nunca te abandonarão – disse um Stefan controlado, deixando de lado todos os argumentos que poderia usar para contestar esse meu comunicado, e mostrando mais uma vez o amigo incrível que é.

- Elena? Bonnie? – suspirei ao não obter resposta.

- E eu loirinha? – Damon, sendo Damon, se manifestou – Também posso dar a minha opinião sobre o assunto – sorriu torto.

- Não obrigada – cortei, sendo ignorada logo em seguida.

- Posso dizer que não estou surpreso, você tem tendência para escolher os caras maus, embora dessa vez se tenha superado. Klaus? Sério? Você não escolheu apenas um bad boy, escolheu o pior de todos, o vampiro mais monstruoso que existe. Mesmo assim, você é quem sabe. Se precisa quebrar a cara para entender a péssima opção que está fazendo, vai em frente. – concluiu debochado.

Respirei fundo e resolvi ignorar.

- Vocês não vão mesmo falar? – mordi o lábio, esperando alguma palavra vinda das duas mulheres à minha frente.

A face delas demonstrava desilusão. A repreensão se manifestava através do olhar, mas nenhuma frase foi dita.

- Ótimo. – reclamei – Não poderia esperar outra coisa de vocês, não é mesmo? Vão agir como duas crianças birrentas? Ok, mas não contem comigo para ficar aqui olhando para vocês. – fiz menção de sair da sala, quando Bonnie resolveu ripostar.

- Vai se fazer de ofendida Caroline? Depois de tudo o que acabou de dizer, acha que tem o direito de criticar a minha reação e a da Elena? – cruzou os braços.

- Eu tenho o direito de ficar chateada por não ter o apoio das duas pessoas que eu sempre apoiei. – reafirmei a minha frase, olhando na direção do Damon, e acabando por fixar o olhar em Elena.

- Não tente comparar – Elena despertou, e adotou uma postura defensiva – Damon não tem um terço da maldade de Klaus. Nunca matou nenhum dos seus amigos, ou fez mal às pessoas que você ama.

Sorri incrédula, mas não hesitei em responder.

- Se você considerar que tudo o que eu vivi nas mãos dele é igual a nada, talvez possa concordar – relembrei – Talvez seja realmente nada, tenho em conta que você não se preocupou minimamente comigo, quando escolheu ficar com ele. – balancei a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. - E ainda tem a coragem de me apontar o dedo, incrível – acusei magoada.

- Já chega meninas – a minha mãe interviu – Essa troca de acusações não vos irá levar a lugar nenhum. Acima de tudo, não esqueçam a vossa amizade. – aconselhou, querendo evitar mais uma ronda de dura troca de palavras.

- Por mim também chega, você tem razão mãe – concordei, só querendo sair dali.

- Acho que todos precisamos de tempo para digerir essas… - contorceu o rosto - informações. – Bonnie falou um pouco mais calma.

- Tempo, isso é algo que eu posso concordar. – afirmei.

- Quando irá embora Care? – perguntou o loiro de olhos azuis.

- Hoje mesmo. – tomei a decisão no momento, não querendo levar mais tempo para sair de Mystic Falls.

O silêncio voltou a ocupar o ambiente onde nos encontrávamos, e sem voltar a querer quebrá-lo, dei costas e procurei refúgio no interior do meu quarto.

Já não havia motivos para protelar a minha viagem. Bem ou mal, a conversa com a minha mãe, e com os meus amigos, tinha sido o ponto final.

New Orleans era tudo o que eu pensava.

Klaus era tudo o que eu precisava nesse momento.

Agora era pra valer, já nada me faria voltar atrás.


	3. Capítulo 2 – New Orleans

O lugar era agitado, as cores que envolviam o ambiente eram alegres, e o barulho era contagiante. Essas foram as três primeiras características que observei em New Orleans, assim que entrei nos limites da cidade. O meu sorriso crescia a cada novo metro alcançado, e apesar de não saber exatamente para onde me deveria dirigir, só o conhecimento de estar cada vez mais perto de Klaus, me deixava mais animada.

Pensei que poderia ligar a Klaus e revelar que estava em New Orleans, mas rapidamente apaguei essa opção da minha mente. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, até porque a conversa que nos espera, não poderia ser iniciada por um mero telefonema. Sendo assim, resolvi parar o carro numa rua movimentada, e entrar no primeiro estabelecimento onde, quem sabe, pudesse descobrir alguma informação.

Foi impossível não lembrar do Mystic Grill ao entrar nesse barzinho. Ainda que todo esse tipo de local seja semelhante, as pessoas que os frequentam são bem distintas. A começar pela grande quantidade de vampiros aqui presentes; bem maior do que os poucos que ainda habitam Mystic Falls.

- Nova na cidade? – uma mulher loira, por trás do balcão, perguntou assim que me aproximei.

- Conhece toda a gente que aqui vive para saber isso? – retruquei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não é difícil de reconhecer um novo rosto – encolheu os ombros – Aqui é bem movimentado, e os jovens são presença assídua.

- Hum… - resolvi mudar de assunto – Quero um gin tônico, por favor. – pedi.

Depois de me atender, Camille - era esse o seu nome, pois acabou se apresentando – me contou um pouco sobre a história de New Orleans, e sobre os mitos que por lá existiam. Na verdade esses "mitos" eram pura realidade, New Orleans era mesmo a cidade dos vampiros, ainda que vários humanos se negassem a acreditar.

- Então, Caroline não é mesmo? – assenti, confirmando que era mesmo esse o meu nome - Vai ficar muito tempo?

- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas espero que sim – fui sincera.

- Precisa conhecer primeiro para saber? – parecia compreender, mesmo não sendo esse o meu problema.

- Não, não é isso. – ponderei o que diria, mas optei por falar a verdade – Eu vim procurar uma pessoa que se mudou a alguns meses. Dependendo _dele_, eu saberei o que fazer – suspirei, voltando a sentir o nervosismo que teimava em esconder.

- Ah! Então o seu motivo para viajar até New Orleans é um homem. – sorriu – Espero que ele mereça o seu empenho. Se ficar por aqui, posso te mostrar alguns lugares – se ofereceu, mas balançou a cabeça em seguida – Provavelmente não será necessário. O seu namorado poderá fazê-lo.

- Ele não é meu namorado – retifiquei – Pelo menos, não ainda – mordi o lábio – Para ser sincera eu nem sei como o irei encontrar.

- Como assim? – a bartender questionou confusa.

- Não falei para ele que viria, e não sei o seu endereço. Telefonar seria uma solução, mas eu queria aparecer de surpresa – respondi – Além disso, Klaus não está esperando por mim, não nesse momento, por isso estou um pouco receosa e não quero apressar nada.

- Você disse que está procurando pelo Klaus? – um homem moreno se aproximou, interrompendo a nossa conversa.

- Marcel, essa é a Caroline – Camille me apresentou, não parecendo muito feliz com a intromissão.

- É um prazer Caroline – pegou na minha mão, sem aviso, e depositou um beijo na mesma.

Fiquei sem reação por dois motivos. O primeiro é que o nome do homem à minha frente era Marcel, e a sua audição apurada só poderia indicar que ele era mais um dos vampiros nesse recinto. Segundo, e talvez o mais importante, tendo em conta que Rebekah, nos dias em que retornou a Mystic Falls com Matt, referiu um amigo de Klaus com o mesmo nome, Marcel, seria coincidência dizer que esse homem poderia ser a mesma pessoa? Bom, isso era algo que eu estava pronta para descobrir.

- Estavam falando sobre Klaus, não é mesmo? – repetiu, esperando por uma resposta da minha parte.

- Depende. Porque quer saber? Você conhece? – questionei sem hesitar.

- Se eu conheço Klaus? – soltou uma gargalhada – Melhor do que ninguém _sweet_ – sentou ao meu lado, perto demais.

_Sweet_. Aquele apelido que saído da boca de Klaus era arrepiante, mas dito por esse estranho me deixava irritada, e também desconfortável.

- Talvez não seja o mesmo – tentei não dar importância, alguma coisa naquele vampiro me deixava em alerta.

- Você conhece muitos Klaus? Eu não – sustentou o olhar sobre mim – Apenas o grande e único Niklaus Mikaelson. – falou, deixando escapar o tom irônico.

- A Caroline é amiga próxima do Klaus. – a outra loira disse em sinal de aviso - Você sabe onde ele está vivendo?

- Caroline Forbes – cantarolou Marcel, demonstrando saber quem ela era – Finalmente conheço a mulher que conseguiu conquistar o coração do inalcançável Klaus. – outra gargalhada foi dada – É claro que sei onde pode encontrá-lo – piscou o olho na minha direção, enquanto retirava uma garrafa de whisky que se encontrava no outro lado do balcão.

**xxx**

Os poucos minutos na presença de Marcel foram o suficiente para não querer voltar a encontrá-lo. Por instantes pensei que o próprio não me iria facultar o endereço de Klaus mas, felizmente, estava errada. Depois que o mesmo me indicou o caminho para chegar a casa de Klaus, não perdi tempo em sair do bar, e deixar para trás aquele ambiente que se havia tornado pesado com a sua presença. Antes de partir, descobri ainda que Marcel era o dono do estabelecimento, e reforcei a minha ideia de que Camille não nutria um sentimento muito agradável pelo patrão, pelo menos a sua postura demonstrava ser a de alguém que estava mais intimidada do que eu própria.

O trajeto até à nova mansão de Klaus foi curto. Estacionei e sai do carro, ainda sem saber como agir dali para a frente. Eu tinha tanto a dizer, e sabia que ele também teria perguntas a fazer. Focada no que se seguiria, caminhei até à porta e toquei à campainha, aguardando com ansiedade.

Foram os segundos mais lentos da minha vida. A porta abriu, finalmente, e uma figura surgiu à minha frente.

- Elijah – murmurei desapontada.

- Miss Forbes – cumprimentou surpreendido – Que prazer revê-la – adicionou, sempre com simpatia.

- Eu vim… Bom, eu queria… - não estava conseguindo manter o raciocínio e acabei sendo interrompida pelo mais velho dos originais.

- Que tal entrarmos Caroline? – perguntou – Posso chamá-la assim, certo? – assenti não achando necessário tanta formalidade.

A decoração interior era digna de realeza. Fiquei perdida em pensamentos, maravilhada com a beleza da casa, e por momentos esqueci que não estava sozinha.

- Presumo que está procurando Niklaus? – Elijah voltou a falar comigo.

- Sim, eu preciso muito encontrá-lo – confirmei.

- O meu irmão não se encontra em casa, mas acredito que não vá demorar – apontou para um dos sofás ao nosso lado – Sente-se Caroline – ofereceu.

O silêncio estendeu-se por alguns minutos. Tanto eu, como Elijah, não tínhamos nada a dizer, mas sendo ele o bom anfitrião que era, resolveu quebrar o "gelo" em que nos encontrávamos.

- Caroline, sei que não tenho nada a ver com a sua relação com Niklaus, mas já que estamos a sós, gostava de lhe dizer algumas coisas. – fez uma pausa, esperando a minha reação.

- Estou escutando Elijah – incentivei-o a continuar.

- Ambos conhecemos o meu irmão, e sabemos o temperamento que ele possui. Também sabemos que perto de você, ele vira outra pessoa. Sendo assim, só queria agradecer a sua presença aqui em New Orleans, e também o tempo que Niklaus passou em Mystic Falls, em que a Caroline se tornou uma boa amiga. Talvez a única pessoa que conseguiu trazer novamente um pouco da humanidade que há muito tempo não era visível em Niklaus – desabafou – Obrigada Caroline, de verdade – agradeceu, reafirmando o que dissera anteriormente.

- Eu gosto dele, sabe? – soltei tranquilizando-o – Sei que é tudo muito confuso, e que Klaus tem defeitos terríveis, mas ainda assim, eu me preocupo muito com o seu irmão – sorri, lembrando a mim própria o quanto estava apaixonada por Klaus, apesar de não dize-lo em voz alta.

- Sei sim. Caso contrário não acredito que aqui estivesse. – disse com perspicácia.

Enquanto trocávamos olhares de compreensão mutua, escutámos barulho vindo da porta. Prendi a respiração, sabendo o que isso significava. A voz alterada gritava algumas coisas pelo telefone, embora não estivesse concentrada o suficiente para saber o que dizia. Quando a porta abriu, e o híbrido passou por ela, foi como se todo o meu mundo ganhásse brilho.

Klaus estava ali, bem na minha frente. Ainda sem notar a minha presença, mas muito perto de mim. Observei a sua figura e cheguei à conclusão que estava ainda mais bonito, se é que isso era possível. Talvez estivesse igual, mas a distância, e o tempo que passou desde a última vez que o vira, fizeram com que perdesse um pouco a noção.

- Já falei que não me interessa o que possa acontecer com ela quando a hora chegar. – ouvi a sua voz cada vez mais perto, com aquele acento que me deixava arrepiada – Não tenho mais na … - abri os olhos, que havia fechado anteriormente para absorver o timbre que tanta falta me havia feito, e foi então que os nossos olhares se cruzaram.

A ligação foi esquecida, o único barulho que se ouvia era o da respiração descompassada que tanto eu como Klaus possuíamos. Elijah já não estava naquele cômodo, devo confessar que demorei algum tempo a notar a sua ausência, talvez porque Klaus estivesse roubando grande parte da minha concentração.

- Caroline? – chamou por mim, ainda sem acreditar no que via.

Me aproximei sem dizer nada, não sei se por não conseguir, ou se por não querer estragar esse momento tão maravilhoso. Foram tantos dias, tantas horas, esperando por esse reencontro, e agora estando aqui, em frente do homem pelo qual me apaixonei, não existem palavras suficientes para explicar o que estou sentindo.

- Sweetheart? – sussurrou, reagindo ao carinho que fiz no seu rosto.

- Klaus. – ciciei o seu nome com afeto, avançando o mais que pude – _Meu_ Klaus – declarei, me jogando sobre ele, no abraço mais apertado que alguma vez dera.

- Minha sweet Caroline – retornou o abraço com toda a intensidade – Até que enfim você chegou!


End file.
